


All Tied Up

by Synnerxx



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Hangover, M/M, Non-sexual, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibs has got Tig all tied up, but Tig really isn't in the mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> No porn in a kink bingo fill? XD

Tig wakes up with a groan as sunlight spills in from the open curtains and hits him in the face. It's too bright and he's too hungover to deal with it. His head throbs in time to his heartbeat and he tries to rub his hand down his face. He tries to, but he can't move his hands. He blinks and tugs with his arms. His wrists are tied to the headboard with a what looks like a scarf. He closes his eyes and sighs. He knows who tied him up and he also knows he won't be getting out of it any time soon.

A quick glance around the room shows that he's still in his dorm room at the club, but Chibs is nowhere to be found. Tig hopes he comes back soon and gets on with whatever he wants to do because Tig really wants those blinds closed. He closes his eyes again, though it's not enough to block out the sun entirely. His head really fucking hurts.

He doesn't know how much time passes, but he's floating contentedly in a light doze when he hears the door open and close gently. He looks up and Chibs is standing beside the bed, looking down at him.

“You're up.” He says, a touch of surprise in his voice.

“Yeah, now untie me.” Tig grumbles, tugging at the scarf.

“No, I don't think so.” Chibs muses, reaching down and stroking a hand down Tig's face.

“What do you mean 'no'?” Tig glares up at Chibs.

He's really not in the mood for Chibs' games right now. His head hurts, he's hungover, and all he wants is to go back to sleep without waking up to find himself unable to move.

“Just what I said. No. I like you like this. So helpless and utterly at my mercy.” Chibs chuckles, patting Tig's cheek in a condescending manner.

Tig growls and jerks his head away from Chibs' hand as far as he can. “Stop being a dick and untie me.”

“I said no.” Chibs suddenly doesn't sound so amused anymore and Tig looks back over at him.

The indulgent smirk is gone, replaced with a slight frown. Tig pulls again at the scarf, wanting out now. He's done playing whatever game Chibs wants to play. He's too sober for this.

Chibs has other plans though and squeezes Tig's wrist hard enough that it's going to leave a bruise to make him stop.

Tig winces and glares up at Chibs. “Do we have to do this now? I'm fucking hungover and my head is killing me.”

“Seeing as how you're the one tied up, I'd say we're going to do whatever I want and you really don't have a choice in the matter.” Chibs smirks.

It's just a scarf and Tig should be able to get out of it no problem, but Tig has never met anyone who could tie knots like Chibs can. There's no way he's getting out of it unless Chibs unties him.

“I am not in the mood for this shit, Chibs.” Tig snaps, irritated.

“Like I said, I don't care.” Chibs says, clearly annoyed with Tig's attitude.

“You met with Jimmy O, didn't you?” Tig asks, realisation dawning on him.

“He's a bastard and we're not talking about him, understand?” Chibs snaps.

“I'll take that as a yes.” Tig mumbles.

Chibs straddles him. “What do you say we have some fun?”

“Whatever.” Tig can't really muster up any interest in sex. Not with the way his head is aching.

“Hungover, are ya?” Chibs asks with a grin.

“Extremely, now either hurry up and get to the point or let me go, so I can sleep.” Tig grumbles.

“You're no fun, Tigger.” Chibs sighs, but leans up and unties him.

Tig rubs his wrists and glares up at Chibs. “Well, if someone wouldn't tie me up when they know I'm going to have a hangover the next morning, I'd be more fun.”

Chibs chuckles and leans down, kissing Tig, teeth nipping at his bottom lip when Chibs pulls back.

“There's always tonight.” He smirks and Tig smirks back at him.


End file.
